What Glinda Doesn't Know
by Green-blooded
Summary: What could have happened up to, including, and possibly after Fiyero chooses Elphaba over Glinda. Scents of Fiyeraba. First attempt at a fanfic.
1. First Impressions Count

Disclaimer: I own nothing and am not even crazy enough to wish I did.

Chapter One: First Impressions Count

Pausing in the shadowy darkness that was the few meagre trees lining the Shiz courtyard, Elphaba Thropp, nose customarily buried in a large book, paused her read-walking briefly to reflect on her recent conversation. She was still somewhat shaken by what Dr Dillamond had told her over their, somewhat brief, shared 'meal'. The peanut butter seemed lodged somewhere behind her teeth and the bread was sitting in an uncomfortably acidic ball in her stomach. Were there really so many bad things happening to the Animals? Something bad? In Oz? It couldn't be true. Surely if it was, the Wizard would have done something by now?

She would just have to work harder at her magic skills so that she could impress Madame Morrible, however nauseating that task sounded, and inevitably his Ozness himself. And to start off the 'ass-kissing', Elphaba barely suppressed a shudder at the thought; she would need to make it to the next sorcery seminar on time. Sharing that brief moment of, friendship was a very strong word; Elphaba decided to call it solidarity instead, with her Professor, even though the gesture had touched him, had put some severe restraints upon her schedule. It never failed to amaze Elphaba how she was punished for even the smallest displays of normal human emotion; if she wasn't an ardent non-believer she would have to assume that the Unnamed god enjoyed taunting her and reminding her how abnormal she was.

Wearily she shook her head and continued walking through the courtyard. She had memorised the walk between classes so that she no longer needed to look where she was going and could thus hide her face in a book and dramatically ignore the stares and whispers that still followed her around. One would think that, by now, the other students would have become somewhat accustomed to her verdigris, but, no, apparently her classmates were really that unoriginal and unintelligent. It had gotten to the stage where she could actually identify who was talking just by the pitch of the murmurs and stage-whispers mercilessly uttered behin-...well, not truly behind her back; it didn't matter where anyone stood, the mutterings could be heard the split-second she entered the picture.

Even though she was currently re-reading the book she held for the fifth time, her single, battered and DIY-repaired-with-tape suitcase had simply been too small for all the books she had wanted to pack, it still held her interest as she crossed the courtyard as quickly as possible. She didn't expect anything to interrupt her progress, and thus it was a complete surprise when something hit her, sending her hurtling to the ground; books flew at all angles and she now had a rip in her stockings that she would have to darn; to Galinda's, albeit hysterically stereotypical, intense delight no doubt. Muttering curses under her breath – the other students milling around the giant Oz-statue hadn't even tried to hide their sniggers – she gathered her belongings. Wiping down her precious books she hurriedly shoved them into her satchel and turned to see what had hit her. It was a cart, green with gold patterns. _So a green cart hit the green-girl. What irony; typically I am only assaulted by pink or other completely unflattering colours._ Elphaba looked closer and a frown sent her face into flickers of disgust and outrage. The occupant of the cart was asleep – at this time of day! The driver blinked cowishly at the student he had hit, but made no motion to help; he seemed content to just sit there, parked in the middle of Oz knows where, until his master woke up.

_Sleeping beauty is going to get a strange wake-up call._ Elphaba mentally chuckled to herself. She was so absorbed in her task she barely noticed that the pitch of the whispers and murmurs had changed; the students' attention swayed from their peer for the first time since her arrival at Shiz. They were talking about the owner, and occupant, of the cart. Elphaba barely had time to overhear the words "Fiyero Tigalar", "Winkie Prince", "scandalicious" and an all-too-annoyingly familiar high-pitched squawky-squeal before her anger got the better of her and she kicked the back of the cart viciously. This got the driver's attention faster than her green skin had.

"Madam, you mustn't! Do you know who he is?"

"I don't need to know anything than the fact that he is obviously an obnoxious rude and..." the occupant of the cart sat up and looked around, somewhat dazed and with a small amount of drool on his chin.

Elphaba could only stare, mouth slightly open, at the stranger. _What a handsome man...even with the drool..._as the though snuck unbidden into her head a slightly dazed expression filtered across her face before she snapped her mouth shut and crossed her arms across her chest in an involuntary gesture of defence. Vigorously she shook the thoughts away before they could stick, or invite other, equally strange, and unwanted, thoughts to join them.

She could only stare, her sarcastic sneer masking the dazed and giddy head rush that had suddenly crept up upon her. _Thank Oz my cheeks don't blush red, this could be embarrassing. _For the first time in her life Elphaba was thankful that she had been born green; when she was embarrassed, which, let's face it, was as often as the snarky remarks were thrown her way, she only went a slightly darker shade of green. Nobody noticed the difference, and she got away without ever having to acknowledge that she actually had feelings.

"Your Highness," the driver had climbed out of his seat and was bowing deeply before the confused man in the cart, "I am sorry for the interruption to your nap. The..._lady_... was most insistent..." he trailed off as the man wiped his face on his shirtsleeve and rand a hand through his thick, dark hair. After spending what seemed like an age stretching out the kinks in his back, the cart was really an uncomfortable place to sleep in for a man of his height, he reached up and took off his sunglasses before glancing at the person the driver was helplessly gesturing towards.

His eyes were the strongest blue; ice-cold and glinting like sapphires. Casually he glanced at Elphaba, who was recovered enough at this point to send a snarl in his direction before sticking her sharp nose in the air. His eyebrows went up as he took in her colour, and Elphaba tensed, awaiting the all-too-familiar insults that would surely follow, but he didn't utter a sound in her direction.

"I expect you will be back to fetch me before the week is out," the driver bowed again as the man exited the cart and swung a monogrammed leather satchel over his shoulder. Elphaba had only a brief moment to cringe inwardly at her weather-beaten book-bag before she found herself under his scrutinising gaze again. "You may go," a wave of his strong hand sent the driver away and the man was left standing there, revelling in the commotion his arrival had stirred up.

_Just another typical attention seeking...handsome...rude...gorgeous...man. Maybe he is different. Here's a chance for a fresh start. Introduce yourself._ Elphaba had the briefest moment to think before her mouth opened and she stuck her usual snarky foot in it. "Is this the way you live your life? Knocking people over? Not even noticing them?" _Why did I say that! Why do I always have to make such a bad first impression!_

His eyes seemed to see right through her, into the very soul she didn't believe she had, although they showed a slightly disturbing lack of insight into his heart. _What an interesting woman. Mental note: introduce myself and get her name._ "Maybe the driver saw green and thought it meant go." The smile on his face did not match what was happening inside him. Inside of him, there was a mini version of himself beating its head against the wall. _What in Oz possessed me to say that? _Elphaba's mouth opened slightly with shock. _She's so beautiful, so...scintillating...and I start by INSULTING her! Not even a 'Hi, who are you?' I am an idiot._ He could only stand there grinning foolishly, as the rest of the students in the courtyard began to snigger at his comment.

_Boy was I wrong. He isn't an original. He is just the same as everybody else, even if his handsomeness is irresistibly distracting._ Before he, or anyone else, could see the tears that threatened Elphaba swung around and bumped past him as she ran off to her dorm. With the new arrival causing sensations in the courtyard, she was sure to have a few hours alone before Galinda snuck in to refresh her makeup. She desperately needed to gather herself.

Who would have known anyone could leave her so totally despondent after one meeting? And a boy...! She really must get a grip on herself. What did she expect? Had she honestly expected the new arrival not to notice that she was a walking cucumber dressed all in funeral black; even her glasses (which, she would never tell anyone, she didn't actually need to wear) were black-rimmed and her long hair hung in its customary thick braid snaking down her back.

"What did I expect?" she hissed, somewhat sadly, to herself as she fled. "Kindness? Acceptance? Love?" a sob snarled its way from her throat, startling a student standing on the dormitory steps. "Those things don't happen to you Elphaba Thropp. Never have, never will. Now shut up about it and go read something."

With that, she exploded into her dorm room and bounced down onto her spartan bed, the door banging off the wall before exploding shut. Dropping her satchel onto the floor she unearthed the book she had been reading before all this commotion started. Heaving a small, but eternally sad, sigh she began to read.

It took her a full ten minutes to notice she was holding the book upside down.


	2. Uncomfortably Human

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (except a broken PC) and I don't want to (though getting my PC fixed would be nice).

Chapter Two: Uncomfortably Human

Elphaba had given up trying to read and was sitting at the window staring out into the sunny day. She was so preoccupied she didn't even hear Galinda and her posse enter.

One of the girls pointed out Elphaba at the window and the group dissolved into high-pitched whispers and giggles. _She hasn't even done anything and they are already giving her grief. _Galinda scrutinised her roommate while she had the chance. _I know I promised to hate her forever...no, what was that word she used...loathe...to loathe her forever, but she really isn't all that bad. Ok, so she is quiet and creepy and always has her nose in a book, but she..._

"What are you staring at!" Elphaba had turned from the window and caught Galinda looking at her. "Do I have something in my teeth, again? What is your problem?" _Why can't she just let up and leave me alone. It's not as if I asked to be this unwanted, this…lonely._ Elphaba blinked. In reality it was to hide the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes, but the gaggle of girls in the room took it, of course, as an insult and started snickering and moaning.

_Wow...with the light framing her like that she looks...beautiful. _Galinda blinked and swallowed. This realisation had shocked her. That thing...beautiful? "I...uh..."

"Did you swallow too much lip-gloss? What do you want Glinda?" Elphaba purposefully used Dr Dillamond's pronunciation of her roommate's name, knowing that it would irritate her.

Hatred flashed in Galinda's eyes. "It's Ga-linda. One would expect the walking library to know at least some basic pronunciation. Now leave. I have to get ready for the party tonight. Everyone is going to be there and I have to look my best." She pointed one perfectly manicured finger at the door, which was still open.

Elphaba sighed. If she had had the energy she would fight back, but she was still shaken over her encounter with that new boy and couldn't even think of a witty comeback. She randomly gathered some things together and went off to find Nessa. "Happy to go," as she swung her bag over her shoulder something poked her in the ribs. This gave her an idea for a perfect parting line that would annoy everyone and allow her to keep her 'reputation' as the strange and annoying one. "Here," Elphaba reached into her bag and pulled out a shiny pink hairbrush. _I have no idea how this got in here, but I can use it anyway._ Throwing it in Galinda's general direction, she exited the room. "The school mascot needed a brushing."

Galinda looked at her hairbrush on the floor at her feet.

"Isn't the school mascot that giant rat?" One of the clique whispered.

Galinda picked up the brush gingerly between two fingers and tossed it into a corner. She knew that Elphaba hadn't really used her brush; Galinda had left it on the windowsill after she had finished doing her hair that morning, a long time after Elphaba had left the room. She must have tossed it on to the floor when she sat down earlier and accidentally picked it up in her hurry to leave. "I'll deal with that...thing...and her disrespectataion later," she pulled a customarily shocked/confused/blissfully ignorant face. "Now...tonight...help me choose a dress for tonight. I have to look my best for Fi-yeeeeer-ooooooo."

_Why does she always act that way? Like she is purposefully trying to push people away? That's not how she truly is inside...not really...at least I don't think so…_Galinda pushed all thought of her roommate to the side as she tried on every dress in her closet and the closets of her friends until she had found the perfect shade of pink to accentuate her shiny blonde hair.

Meanwhile, Elphaba was searching for Nessa. She wasn't sure why, her sister was just as mean and rude towards her as everybody else in her life was. Perhaps it was the knowledge that, had Nessa not been born, Frex would probably have never even acknowledged his eldest child. _Too damaged to love, but not too damaged to slave away. Not too damaged to try show love, but nobody ever understands that that is what I am trying to show. Oh, Nessa…father…_ Elphaba sighed and continued walking.

Strange thing was, there were no students walking anywhere on campus at the moment. Everybody was indoors doing, well, something. Finally, Elphaba found her sister with her head in her closet and a multitude of dresses piled onto the floor like the discarded petals of 'love-me, love-me-not' daisies. _Ah,…that party Galinda mentioned…_It seemed as if everybody was going. Elphaba started ranting about the party while Nessa pretended to ignore her. _I am only upset because nobody asked me to go…dammit…I am so glad nobody can hear my thoughts. I would just give them more ammunition in their quest to ridicule, hate, and embarrass me._ Elphaba took a breath to continue her rant, even though her heart wasn't in it, but before she could get a word out Nessa changed the subject to Galinda and then ordered her sister to go do something nice for her roommate.

_I am really not a bad person._ Elphaba walked away from the conversation with her sister slightly shocked and actually feeling worse than when she had walked in to the room. _Why does everybody assume that I have no feelings? Why is the consensus always that I live off sarcasm? Just once, would somebody give me a chance, no, of course not! I'm green, so obviously I don't' have a heart or any emotions other than anger, resentment and pain._ Elphaba sighed and stopped walking. She had reached the door to her room, and she was actually nervous about confronting Galinda. _Look at that, nerves…I wonder how many students would have heart attacks if they found out I could be nervous._

Elphaba swallowed past the lump in her throat and took a few minutes to arrange her face into a blank/bored/casual expression. _If you can't join them, pretend it doesn't matter._ She flung the door open to a series of screams and bodies flinging themselves to safety. _Sheesh, they are better actors than football players are._ Spotting Galinda in the centre of the room, Elphaba attempted to say something nice. The words were stuck though. No matter what she actually said, it would be taken the wrong way. So why try?

Galinda noticed the internal struggle within her roommate. _I can't give her the hat…I really don't hate her that much! _Suddenly there was a hand in the small of her back pushing her forward, and before she could even think about what was happening she had put out her hands to break her fall. Her hands, and the hat held within, crashed into Elphaba. By the time Galinda had recovered enough to shoot a glance behind her, the owner of the hands had disappeared, and Elphaba was clutching the hat.

_Dammit,…what do I say now?_ Galinda searched through her brain for something that wouldn't make her look like a complete wuss in front of her friends. Finally, she mumbled something about 'black being the new pink' and how Elphaba 'deserved' the hat. Galinda sent a winning smile in Elphaba's direction. _Please don't take it the wrong way! I don't mean to imply that you are an objectum-sexual…_Galinda grabbed for her purse and exited the room at a near run, glad to escape the awkward situation and followed by what appeared to be the entire female population of Shiz.

_Sheesh, where were they hiding!_ Elphaba examined the hat. It was somewhat appealing…in a weird kind of way. _Well, at least it matches my clothing._ _Now, what can I do for Galinda to repay her? What can I give her in return?_

Elphaba smiled. She would go speak with Morrible (as unappealing as that was) and demand Galinda's inclusion in sorcery class. She remembered how much Galinda wanted to learn about sorcery.

Twirling the hat absentmindedly in her hands, Elphaba stared at her closet. Maybe she would go to the party. It couldn't be all that bad…and she might see that handsome fella from earlier.

Sometimes second-first impressions were more memorable.


	3. Metamorphosing: Changing Perspectives

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own anything. Still don't want to…though maybe some of the talent would be nice…

Chapter Three: Metamorphosing: Changing Perspectives

For perhaps the first time in her life, Elphaba had actually put some thought into her outfit. Not that she had much choice; it was black, black, dark grey, or black, but she was paying careful attention to the dress she chose. There would be no patches, tears, stains or holes...nothing to embarrass her, or Nessa.

She had 'politely' stopped by Morrible's chambers before she had begun preparations for the dance. Horrible Morrible had been less-than-pleased at the idea of including Galinda in sorcery class, and even less than less-than-pleased at being interrupted so late at night; although she had looked as if she was about to head out somewhere. It was only when Elphaba had threatened to boycott the sorcery lectures and start the Home Economics seminar instead that Morrible had given in. With one of her characteristically breathy and dramatic sighs, she had set off to the Ozdust, as instructed by Elphaba, to give Galinda her training wand and inform her of the start of her sorcery career.

Now Elphaba was standing in front of her closet, trying to pick something to wear. _How can it be this difficult when I own a total of five outfits in a total of two different colours! I never thought I would feel sorry for Galinda, but how does she manage it with all her clothes! It must be terrible! _Finally, Elphaba chose a slightly sparkly, sleeveless dress with the faintest of patterns on it. Hopefully nobody would notice that the patterns weren't faint due to design, but rather due to over-wear. When one only had five outfits…well, let's just say they are worn often. Due to its age, the dress was tighter than what she would normally choose to wear, but that seemed to fit with the party atmosphere.

_Now, hair. How am I going to wear my hair?_ Elphaba tried putting it up, letting it lie loose down her back and a combination of the above. Eventually, frustrated at her utter lack of knowledge on the subject of hair, she braided it into a looser braid than her norm, picked up her new hat, and left for the dance._ I hope this goes well. If it does, if all goes according to plan, I will just be able to sneak in and find a dark corner to hide in until people are drunk enough to speak to me. I may even get to speak with that boy again. There was something in his eyes…sparkles…_ Elphaba blinked away thoughts of Fiyero's eyes and shook her head slightly. There was something bubbling inside her that she had never felt before. Shaking her head she dismissed as many thoughts and feelings about the new boy as she could…but those eyes! T_here was something…I got the feeling that he didn't actually mean to insult me…_

As Elphaba rounded the corner, heading towards the Ozdust, she spotted Morrible exiting the venue and heading off in the opposite direction. She looked as if she was heading towards the Sweetest Oz, the strip club and karaoke bar that shared the street with the Ozdust as well as the corner café – which was situated in-between the two entertainment venues and nowhere near a corner. Elphaba shook her head violently; she couldn't decide which image was scarier: Morrible at a strip club or Morrible singing karaoke. Sighing, she glanced up at the starry sky. Realising she couldn't postpone her entrance any longer than she already had; she walked up to the door. _Please let this go well._ She sent up a mental prayer to…whoever happened to be listening…turned the handle, and entered.

_So much for sneaking in…_Elphaba thought as the roaming spotlight passed over, and then focussed on, her standing in the doorway. Briefly she caught Nessa's eyes from the crown that had gathered to ogle and cackle at her. _Nessa, I am sorry!_ Elphaba tried to communicate with her sister via facial expression, but Nessa turned away and raced out of the room followed by Boq. _Oh, Nessa. I didn't mean to be an embarrassment this time. Why can I never do anything right by you!_ Elphaba swallowed past the lump in her throat and snatched the hat off her head as she made her way down the stairs. Walking into the centre of the room, she briefly caught sight of Galinda and the new-boy huddled in the corner they had fled to after the spotlight picked out the 'walking plant' at the door. _That bitch! She planned this!_ Elphaba barely noticed the wand clutched in Galinda's hands, or the way she was clutching at the new-boy's jacket and trembling.

_What do I do now? If I turn around and leave, that will be more embarrassing than standing my ground. _Elphaba secured the hat onto her head in a display of defiance and courage that she wasn't feeling. _I guess it's back to the usual routine: pretend, pretend, pretend._ Knowing she couldn't be trusted to fake a smile at this point, Elphaba simply blanked her face of all emotion. Then, though the band was silent, she began to dance. _I feel like the illegitimate love child of a failed ballerina and a drunken giraffe._ Elphaba continued to dance, aware that every eye was upon her, again, and everybody was discussing her, again. _Just five more minutes. After that, I can get a drink, or fifty, and then go short-sheet Galinda's bed._

Fiyero watched the strange, green chick dancing. It may have been all angular and awkward, but she had a certain grace to her as well. Added to that, he admired her guts. _How does she do that? Embarrass herself in front of everybody, without a care in the world. I would rather kill myself than let myself get into a situation like that. _"She really doesn't give a twig, does she?"

"She does. Deep down inside, in a place nobody but she knows about, she cares. She just pretends that she doesn't." Galinda twirled her wand nervously.

_Shit…did I speak aloud?_ Fiyero blinked at Galinda. Then he narrowed his eyes and took a closer look. _I thought this one was just like me – beautiful, perfect…fake. It turns out she is exactly as she portrays herself, for the most part. She is sensitive though…as well as being shallow, superficial and, possibly, slightly mentally handicapped. Why can't I find somebody like me? Somebody who is good looking and who could win the Oscar for best actor in a human life. Someone who knows the pain emotions cause. _Fiyero opened his mouth to say something to Galinda, but before he could get the words out she had jabbed her wand, point first mind you, into his chest and run over to the green woman. _I wonder what her name is…she really is very intriguing. There are so many masked things in her eyes. I wonder what she is actually thinking…_

Galinda reached Elphaba and timidly reached out a hand to tap her on the shoulder. _Sweet Oz, what am I doing?_ Elphaba swung round, nearly whacking Galinda through the face with her loose hands, and her eyes shot open. When she saw who had interrupted her, she scowled and anger flashed briefly in her eyes. Even briefer was the flash of hurt and sorrow. _I caused that pain._ Galinda swallowed. _I have to make it right._ "May I…cut in?" Galinda didn't know what to say. Well, actually she did, but she wasn't sure how. How was she supposed to say everything on her heart? I am sorry for hurting you. I think you are actually a really nice person. I misjudged you. I want to be your friend. I want to make it right. You are truly the most beautiful out of everyone here because your soul is purer than anyone else's is. I see how much pain you are in, I can empathize. I want to help you.

She didn't know how to say any of that, so she tried to show it.

Elphaba frowned at her roommate and then looked away to blink back tears. _Why is she doing this to me? Couldn't she just leave me alone!_ Galinda twirled and landed up in front of two of her posse, who tried to pull her back into the crowd. She shook her head at them, and shook herself out of their clutches. Suddenly Elphaba noticed the look on Galinda's face. _There is no malice in her…those eyes…_Elphaba gulped. _There is only kindness in her eyes. Nobody has ever looked at me that way before…nobody has ever cared this much. She is trying to fix the situation…she is trying to help. She…she is being nice to me._ Elphaba smiled nervously as the band began to play along with Galinda's movements. She joined in the dancing, and after a few moments had to stop in utter shock. The whole of the Ozdust population were dancing with them: no laughter or hurtful comments. She was part of the group; accepted by her peers for the first time.

Suddenly something warm touched her hand. She looked down to find Galinda's hand clasping hers. She looked up and found Galinda watching her with a hopeful smile on her face. _She is touching me…voluntarily…and it's not to cause pain. Nobody has ever touched me in friendship before._ Elphaba smiled, the first real smile she had ever smiled, and Galinda smiled back.

_I did good! _Galinda smiled at her new friend. Together they walked to the centre of the dance floor where Fiyero joined them. Galinda introduced her boyfriend to her new friend.

_Elphaba…what a beautiful name!_ Fiyero made a motion to shake her hand, but the green girl was watching some of the other dancers and didn't see him._ Look at those eyes…there is so much hidden there. So much pain hidden behind sarcasm and wit._ Fiyero's mouth went dry._ She knows what it's like to hurt and pretend you don't. She knows…me._ As Elphaba raised her hands to illustrate some point or other, Fiyero noticed the thin, white scars at her wrists; scars that nobody else had ever noticed. Possibly because they were hidden within the colour of her skin, probably because nobody had ever cared to look. His fingers subconsciously rubbed the scars on his own wrists - scars that were almost identical to the ones on Elphaba's wrists._ She…she is like me! _Galinda grabbed his hand and brought him out of his reverie. The two of them continued dancing and chatting with Elphaba for a while. During one of the slow dances, Elphaba left the couple to dance and went to get a drink.

Soon, Elphaba was involved in an intense discussion with one of the Rats; the kind of discussion she was used to. Her hands were waving all over the place as she gesticulated to illustrate her point. The Rat said something that struck her as funny, and she threw her head back in a laugh that came from deep within; a rich laugh.

Fiyero couldn't keep his eyes off her. He was dancing with his…girlfriend…and he could not keep his eyes and mind off her roommate. _I wonder what her skin feels like? Is it soft or does it have a different texture? And that beautiful hair…what I wouldn't give to run my fingers through that hair; see it cascade like a waterfall over my hands. _Galinda snuggled closer to Fiyero as the song drew to a close, but he didn't even notice. _She is so beautiful…I wonder if she knows just how beautiful she really is. _The song ended and Elphaba re-joined the couple.

"Galinda, I'm a bit tired. I'm going to head back to the dorm." Elphaba smiled at her new, and only, friend. This being nice was actually not difficult for her – it was who she had always wanted to be.

"You can't walk back alone in the dark. It's not safe for a girl like you…" Fiyero spluttered to a stop.

Elphaba curled her lip in disgust. "Girl like me?" _Gee, and I was just beginning to think you were a decent human being. _"I'll be fine."

"I meant to say that it is not safe for a lady to walk alone in the dark." _Especially a beautiful one. _Fiyero tried to say it right this time. _Thank Oz for third impressions…I haven't done much with the first two._ "Let me walk you back."

_Oh Oz…he is a gentleman! What a kind, caring man. _Elphaba tried to say something back, but her throat was dry and a strange feeling she couldn't place was causing her heart to beat erratically.

"Thanks dearest," Galinda interjected as she grabbed Fiyero's waist. "I'm pretty beat myself. Elphaba and I can walk together. You have fun here." Galinda kissed Fiyero goodbye and couldn't help noticing his lack of response; his eyes seemed stuck on Elphaba.

_Galinda tastes like strawberries…I wonder what Elphaba tastes like…_Fiyero caught himself staring and looked away as the roommates left. _I want to kiss her, taste her, touch her…I want her! What is wrong with me! I have a girlfriend! A beautiful, blonde, glittery girlfriend…but I want the stunning, lean, green woman with the ebony hair._

Fiyero flopped down into a chair positioned somewhere on the periphery of the dance floor. He had a lot to process. He knew he had to make a decision: Galinda or Elphaba. Was he brave enough to act on his feelings, or was he going to stick with the status quo? It was all so confusing for his tiny, male, brain.

Meanwhile Galinda had stuck her arm through Elphaba's and was deep into a dissection of the evenings events. Elphaba, honestly, wasn't paying attention. She was deep in her own private thoughts…wondering what it felt like to kiss Fiyero. _I wonder what he tastes like? What does he smell like? Feel like?_ For the second time that day Elphaba was glad that it didn't show much colour when she blushed. _Try explaining this to my new friend; it could be the fastest trip into enemy status anyone has ever taken._

Elphaba sighed and subconsciously rubbed at the scars nobody had ever noticed before. _Just forget about it. If he knew what I had done…the pain that tears me up inside so badly sometimes that it just has to come out…if he knew, he would hate me. _Elphaba smiled a wan smile that Galinda didn't see. _It's not as if I am beautiful, or popular. He would never go for me anyway. Even though I may wish that he was mine, that he would hold me and make me feel special. That he would confess his undying love for me - love I have never known. That he would touch me…even though I may wish those things, they will never happen._

_Just forget about your feelings Elphaba Thropp…you have done it many times before now. _

By the time the girls had reached their dorm, Elphaba had succeeded in taking every feeling she could possibly imagine feeling about Fiyero and shoving them into some deep, dark, locked corner of her heart.

_Let's hope they stay put. But he does have such soulful eyes…_and then Galinda virtually erased all thoughts of Fiyero from Elphaba's mind with her next sentence.

"Elphie…I'm going to give you a make-over! You are going to be Popular, with a capital 'P'."


	4. Slightly Too Popular

**AN:** _Not all chapters will follow as quickly as this one…it's just when one is at home with nothing to do except listen to your iTunes playlist (Beautifully Tragic – a Wicked, Idina Menzel and Glee mixture) the fingers and brain need something to keep them busy. Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I think I will enjoy writing it._

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my ideas and opinions…and a laptop with terrible sound!

Chapter Four: Slightly Too Popular

Elphaba trembled slightly. Everything was happening too fast. She had only become friends with Galinda a few short hours ago, and now she was seated on her roommate's bed watching her prance around the room collecting…things…while humming some strangely catchy tune. _Makeover? Popular? Please tell me I imagined those words…please!_

Galinda turned around; arms full of hair products, make-up and nail varnish, and grinned at the expression on Elphaba's face. "It won't be so bad, Elphie. I am sure that underneath all that…tough, manly exterior there is a beautiful woman waiting to emerge. We just have to find her!"

_How does she manage to insult me without actually intending to insult me?_ Elphaba shook her head. "This isn't going to work Galinda. I clash with everything…the only colour that goes well with green is, well, black. Or more green." _Dear Unnamed god I don't believe in…please let there be a power failure…or a fire drill…or a natural disaster…anything to get me out of this position I find myself in. _Elphaba muttered prayers under her breath as Galinda gathered brushes, hair-ties, accessories and millions of random things that probably had some sinister purpose Elphaba couldn't figure out.

"You're not casting a spell are you?" Galinda bounced a bit on her heals. _She is going to look stunning when I am through with her._ "You know that's against the rules…"

"Make-overs have rules?"

"School rules silly!" Galinda giggled. "Now…let's get started. Manicure first, then a pedicure. After that, I will tell you what clothes and shoes you should, or rather should not, wear. Before we even get there, I need to tell you, Elphaba, that boots are not acceptable shoes to wear with a skirt or dress! Then we will work with your hair, it's really not so bad…very shiny…and finally make-up and accessories." Galinda clapped her hands excitedly. "Let's start…we have a very, very long way to go and a very, very short time to accomplish our goal."

_I can't believe I am sitting here at 1 a.m. letting Galinda 'experiment' on me._ Elphaba sighed, but went along with it. After sitting as still as possible for six hours, which was not an easy task when someone attacked your face with tweezers, followed that by pulling half the hair out of your head with a brush that had seen better days and then burned the rest of your hair be forgetting to remove the curling iron, Elphaba was fast reaching the end of what little patience she had mustered for this glitterfication.

Finally, though, Galinda was satisfied. Elphaba's long hair was mostly loose around her shoulders, softening her face. Her eyes were lined, gently, so that they looked even more enormous and smouldering than normal. _Her eyes are her best feature, besides that hair._ Galinda stood with her head cocked to one side examining her creation. _They express so much, even when she tries to hide what she is feeling._ There was the faintest hint of shine on her lips – Galinda had managed to find a greenish lipstick that made her look so…seductive and kissable. Finally, her nails were painted sparkly green – the only sparkles Elphaba had allowed – and she was wearing a fitted white jacket. True, the jacket was over one of her plain black dresses, but Elphaba had been right; she clashed with _everything!_

Elphaba was too scared to look at herself in the mirror…what if she looked the same as she always did? What if she looked…worse? What if, after all the time Galinda had spent 'popularising' her, she was still ugly? Closing her eyes briefly, Elphaba felt Galinda lightly brushing her hair with her hands.

"There," murmuring the words, as if speaking to soothe a child, Galinda placed a pink flower in Elphaba's hair. "The finishing touch." _Sweet Oz, she is…stunning!_ "Pink actually doesn't look so bad with green." Elphaba grimaced. _I hate pink…it's so…perky!_ "Why, Elphie, just look at you…"

"I'd rather not," the words were out before Elphaba realised she had spoken them instead of thought them.

Galinda frowned slightly._ She really doesn't know how stunning she is. Fiyero and I are just going to have to show her, day by day…moment by moment. She is going to learn that there are people who love her…and that she deserves to be loved._ "You're beautiful Elphie," a few tears left their sparkly trails on Galinda's face. "You are truly beautiful."

Elphaba gingerly took the mirror Galinda offered her and peered at her face. _Beautiful? I've never been beautiful…never thought I was, or could be._ Elphaba's hand trailed over her face; she almost didn't recognise herself. _Those are my eyes…but they aren't my eyes. I look…I look…_overcome by emotion she almost threw the mirror at Galinda and raced from the room. She wasn't sure where she was going, and she had forgotten all her schoolbooks, but she couldn't bear being in the same room as…as herself…any longer. _I'm not beautiful. I never have been. If I was, father would like me and Nessa wouldn't look at me as if I was worth less than…less than…_Elphaba found herself heading in the direction of her first class. She had run so fast that, besides skipping breakfast again, she reached the History class with half an hour to kill before it started. She wearily dragged a chair into an unlit part of the corridor and sat down, trembling. _If I were beautiful…if I was even remotely pretty…Fiyer…somebody would love me. Somebody, somewhere, would have loved me. Somebody would want me._

_If I were beautiful like everybody else, my mother would still be alive. If I were beautiful, I would be worth something._

Galinda gathered up her roommate's books and packed her satchel. _I hope she is ok._ Checking her makeup as she walked, Galinda quickly became lost in the perfection that was she. Peeking into the cafeteria, quickly noting the lack of Elphaba's presence, she grabbed a couple of slices of toast and stuffed a few muffins into a brown lunch-bag. _She probably skipped breakfast…like yesterday, and the day before that. Come to think of it, she hardly eats…that's not healthy._ Munching a muffin, the apple and cinnamon ones were little warm mouthfuls of heaven, she continued towards the History building. Galinda was slightly surprised to find that the door was still locked – there was a permanent locking spell on all doors now, but it was on a timer. This had been put into place since the incident with Dr Dillamond and the writing on the chalkboard, the theory being that no students could enter class without the lecturer's knowledge. Dr Dillamond, however, preferred to remove the spell himself at least half an hour before the start of class to allow students, especially Elphaba, who were always early and eager to learn to settle in to class well in advance. _I wonder why his door is still locked? Is he ill? Can Animals become ill?_ Galinda turned to go search for her friend elsewhere and nearly jumped out of her shiny pink pumps at a sound coming from down the corridor. It sounded like stifled moans and sniffles.

Walking over to investigate, Galinda found Elphaba curled up on a chair trying very hard not to cry…not only would it have been completely out of character, but it would also have smudged her make-up.

"Elphie?" Galinda put her hand on her friend's shoulder. _Always so sad. I wonder what could have happened to her to make her so sad._

Elphaba stiffened slightly at the touch of her friend's hand, and then, after a few moments of awkward silence, she shrugged out of the touch. _Nobody has ever voluntarily touched me before…not out of kindness. I don't think I am quite ready for this 'friendship' thing…I don't know how to react. I have never had a friend before._ "I am fine Galinda," Elphaba sniffed, primarily to clear her nose, and caught the scent of blueberry muffins. "Has all this…goop…caused olfactory hallucinations or do I smell muffins?"

"Ol…fac…Elphie, really, must you talk like you just swallowed a dictionary." Galinda handed the bag of muffins and toast to her roommate, who tucked into it like a starving refugee. "If we are going to be friends, you need to start speaking normally. Use normal-people words Elphie, little words."

Elphaba nodded in agreement. She would have agreed to almost anything Galinda suggested just to stop the glittery-girl from prying into her emotional state. _Though, she really isn't all that bad. I mean, she spent over six hours applying more beauty products than I even knew existed onto my face, hair, and nails, and then she was still thoughtful enough to bring me breakfast. I have never had anyone who thought of me…who cared enough to remind me to eat properly. _Elphaba quickly polished off every scrap of food that was in the bag. _Speaking of which…when last did I actually eat anything? Cripes…I had better watch it. I know it's bad when I get to the stage where I can't remember the last time I ate anything. Don't want to end up skeletal again…it took me long enough to recover the first time._

With five minutes to go before the start of class, the spell automatically unlocked the door and the friends walked inside. They were quickly joined by the rest of the class. For a few moments there were murmurs of confusion at the sight of the two 'rivals' sitting and chatting amicably. Then one of the students noticed Elphaba's new outfit. "Look out Shizians…the salad has a new dressing!" Elphaba stood up and walked slowly towards the speaker, who cowered back just a little.

Crumpling the muffin-bag as she walked, Elphaba put as much anger into her expression as possible. Summoning up some of the skills Morrible had taught her, she released just enough magic to cause a few green sparks to dance around her clenched fingers. Morrible's first lessons had been on how to control her powers. True, sometimes things did happen when she became overly emotional, but for the most part, it was under control. The commentator gulped and stepped even further away. Elphaba reached towards the speaker. _Tormenting the idiotic, perky population can be fun. She doesn't need to know that I can't control my magic enough yet to cast a spell voluntarily…I just need to make her think I can._ "You were saying something?" Elphaba leaned over the trembling girl and stretched out her fist. A new set of sparks flickered through the air. The girl shook her head and cowered lower, fully expecting to be smote down. Elphaba leaned further forward, brought her hand up behind the girls head…, and dropped her crumpled breakfast bag into the trashcan behind her. "Don't tempt me…I hear frogs are in this season," she whispered into the ear of the student. Turning around she started making her way back to her seat.

Apart from the initial comment, which everyone had heard, nobody had heard or seen anything else. They were so used to ignoring her, unless she caused her usual commotion, that many didn't even process that she was wearing a white jacket and had a pink flower in her hair. Those who did notice her attire, failed to notice the makeup she was wearing. Suddenly, Elphaba had a thought. _What would happen if I tried that hair-tossing thing Galinda tried to teach me this morning?_ Trying to remember exactly what Galinda had said, and though she did think it made her look somewhat as if she was having a Grand Mal seizure, Elphaba started tossing her hair.

"Toss-toss, no that wasn't right." Elphaba brought her loose hair back over her shoulders and tried again. "Toss-toss, toss-toss…what am I missing? Toss-toss…" she was so absorbed in her attempt to toss-toss that she didn't notice Fiyero approaching. "Toss-toss…what the hell!" Elphaba managed to flick her hair painfully through Fiyero's face as well as knock her head against his outstretched hand all at the same time. "What do you want!" _I hope I didn't hurt you! Oh, how embarrassing. _

_She's changed. Galinda has gotten to her. _Fiyero was a little bit disappointed – the new look did highlight Elphaba's beauty, but it also seemed to have turned her into a taller, greener version of Galinda…complete with stupid hair tossing. She looked even more stunning than usual, and Fiyero wondered how that was possible. However, was the extra-beauty worth the over-done mannerisms? "You've been…Galindafied." Fiyero mimed something that looked vaguely like a zombie being electrocuted. "You don't have to do that, you know." _You are beautiful just as you are._

The unspoken words hung in the air, causing a very awkward silence.

"You mean…" "You should…"

The two started to speak simultaneously, but were interrupted by the arrival of Dr Dillamond. The Goat was carrying his carpetbag and looked extremely agitated. Elphaba reluctantly turned away from Fiyero and the two made their way to their seats. To her annoyance, or rather 'pretend annoyance', Fiyero chose to sit next to her. He moved his chair as close as was possible to Elphaba, with Glinda on his other side this was difficult, and 'subtly' sniffed her hair. _Sweet Oz, she smells wonderful. Like apples and mint and cinnamon. _Fiyero had to swallow hard to resist the urge to run his hands through her hair. Just the thought of touching her started a strange fire burning inside of him, and for the umpteenth time he regretted wearing such tight pants.

_Is he…smelling…me?_ Elphaba sat so still it was almost inhuman. She could feel his breath on her neck, he was that close, and the feelings this was bringing up were as unfamiliar as they were inappropriate. There was a tickling fire in the pit of her stomach and she had the strongest urge to turn around, grab him, and purge his mouth until they both had to surface for air. Unconsciously her tongue flicked over her dry lips and she moved only her eyes to glance behind her. Her gaze came to rest on Galinda. _I can't hurt her. She…cares…about me. I can't hurt her. _Elphaba sat up even straighter, and in the pretence of adjusting her skirt, she moved her chair further away from Fiyero.

_It's just this window-dressing Galinda has put on me…that's all. He is just curious as to the change…he doesn't want to…do…anything. He doesn't mean anything by it. _Elphaba frowned slightly. All this make-up was attracting slightly too much attention, it seemed, especially where Fiyero was concerned, Galinda had been too successful in "Popularising" her. _I have to forget about him. No matter what I feel, he is never going to feel the same way. Besides, he is taken._

What Dr Dillamond announced next caused all thoughts of Fiyero to, thankfully, flee from her mind.


	5. Finding Feeling

**AN:** _Hmm…another chapter. It seems I am on a roll…perhaps with a bit of cheese? Enjoy…and let me know if this story is going along ok. Sometimes I can write complete and utter rubbish._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it…I only borrow it for a while and return it slightly changed.

Chapter Five: Finding Feeling

From where she was sitting, front, and centre, Elphaba could see the frown-lines on Dr Dillamond's face. She could see the slight trembling of his hooves and tail. She could see him continually swallowing in an uncharacteristic display of nerves.

"My dear students," the Doctor began and then had to pause to lick his lips and clear his throat. Galinda, deciding, incorrectly, that something educational was about to happen, began to reapply powder to her nose. "My dear students, this will be the last time I will be speaking to you. I am leaving Shiz; Animals are no longer permitted to teach."

"What!" Elphaba leapt to her feet, causing her chair to tumble over and knock into Fiyero's knee quite painfully. "Dr Dillamond…"

"Please Miss Elphaba…please be seated," the Goat motioned towards the chair Fiyero had just straightened and Elphaba sat down on its edge. Galinda continued checking her make-up, oblivious to what was happening around her. "Before I leave I want to say thank you to all of you. Thank you for sharing this brief moment of your lives with me. Thank you for your essays, however feebly structured," the Doctor motioned his head towards Galinda, who, realising the class had gone silent, looked up with a confused look upon her face, not really understanding the situation. "Thank you for sharing your opinions and thoughts with me and, on occasion, your lunch," this time he motioned slightly towards Elphaba.

_What is he going on about? Is this a test? Should I be taking notes?_ Galinda blinked and looked around at the class. Everywhere she looked, there were almost identical expressions of shock and confusion. _See, they don't understand him either._ Galinda misread the other students' confusion in the way only she could.

Quick, clattery footsteps could be heard coming down the corridor. They were accompanied by a persistent 'squeaky, squeaky, squeaky', as if a cart with a broken wheel was being pushed. Madame Morrible entered the room, followed by three large, but very boring looking, men in bowler-hats and grey trench coats. The men were pushing a cart with a whole lot of machinery and boxes on top of it. They positioned the cart in the middle of the class as Morrible turned to Dr Dillamond. "My dear Dr Dillamond," Madame Morrible opened her arms in sympathy. A shiver went down Elphaba's spine: something about the way Madame Morrible was acting just wasn't right.

"Madame," Elphaba jumped up and again Fiyero was accosted by a flying chair. He rubbed his bruised knee and marvelled at Elphaba's courage and conviction. She was standing up for what she believed in – for what was right – and that righteous indignation had brought an unholy, yet exceptionally arousing, fire into her eyes. As he dragged his eyes from Elphaba arguing with the headmistress he subtly adjusted his stance on the chair and, once again, cursed the tightness of his pants. _What is wrong with me! It's as if I'm hitting puberty all over again! I have not been this much out of control since…well…since I started 'growing up'._ Suddenly Elphaba's voice rose again, and Fiyero, along with the rest of the class, couldn't help but hear her screech.

"Madame! Can't you do something?"

Dr Dillamond, perhaps sensing that Elphaba was becoming too emotionally unstable, placed his hand on her shoulder. "Miss Elphaba, please don't worry. I will be fine," she looked at him, searching his eyes for the truth, and then nodded. "They can take away my job, Miss Elphaba, but I will continue speaking out," he gently patted her back.

Unfortunately, although it calmed Elphaba down considerably, the Doctor's statement angered the three men standing by the cart. "Quiet Goat!" The shortest of the three adjusted his spectacles and motioned the other two towards the Doctor. The two tall and bouncer-looking men each grabbed one of Dr Dillamond's arms and began dragging him from the classroom.

_At least let him leave with dignity!_ Fiyero was shocked that these strange men would treat Dr Dillamond that way. He prepared to say something in his teacher's defence, but was just in time to hear the Doctor yell out "You are not being told the whole story! Don't believe what they tell you students! You are not…being…told…" before he was gone.

"Madame! Are you just going to let this happen?" Elphaba was trembling again and Fiyero longed to put his arms around her and comfort her. "Well," Elphaba turned to face the rest of the class. One by one, the students turned away from her until only Galinda and Fiyero were looking her in the eye: Fiyero, because he knew that something bad was happening, Galinda in hope that her friend would explain to her what was happening – it had all happened too fast for her brain to process.

Elphaba raised her hands to her hair in frustration and her pink flower fell unnoticed to the floor. "Are you just going to sit there? All of you? Just sit there and do nothing?" Her voice was strong, but there were unspoken sobs lingering behind her pleas.

"Miss Elphaba, please be seated," Morrible guided Elphaba to her seat. The green girl sat with her head bowed. Tears began to fall silently into her lap. Fiyero poked Galinda and motioned towards Elphaba. Even though Galinda didn't understand exactly what had happened, she knew her friend was desperately unhappy. She fished a handful of pink tissues from her purse and passed them to Fiyero. Gently, so as not to scare her, Fiyero slid the tissues into Elphaba's clenched fists. He briefly rested his hand on hers, and gave a gentle squeeze, before crossing his arms in front of his chest.

The shorter, bespectacled man with the cart addressed the class. "Good day students."

There were a few mumbled responses and Elphaba dried her eyes quickly. The Ozian continued as Morrible made a hasty exit.

"Every day, in every corner of our great land, with every tick of the time-dragon clock, one hears the silence that is progress. For example," the man walked to the cart and removed a black cover from what had appeared to be a box, "this is called a cage. This invention is, I assure you students, actually for the animals own good." Inside the cage, a lion cub cowered and whimpered.

"If it's so _good_ for him, why is he trembling," Elphaba had jumped up again, and had marched to the front of the class. She placed a protective hand over the cage, trying to calm the animal.

The Ozian took a nasty-looking pair of tongs and hit Elphaba's hand away. "He is trembling because he is happy to be here." He glared at this strange, obnoxious, green student and Elphaba returned to her seat. Her eyes never left the lion cub, who had curled into a protective ball when the tongs had clacked. "The benefit of caging an animal as young as this one," the man stepped behind the cart and placed the covering back over the cage, "is that the animal will, in fact, never learn how to speak."

This seemed to attract the attention of the rest of the class, and they started to make their way slowly to the front of the class. "Yes, yes, come and look. It is perfectly safe."

"Can you imagine a world where animals live in cages, and they cannot speak?" Elphaba whispered, looking at Fiyero. She got up and began to pace. Fiyero stood up and tried to calm her down. Galinda chose that exact moment to leave the class for the bathroom.

"He does appear to be somewhat agitated," Fiyero and Elphaba's attention was once again drawn to the man with the cage. "That is easily remedied, however," both Fiyero and Elphaba looked on in horror as the biggest needle and syringe they had ever seen was removed and prepped.

_NO! NO! NO! NO!_ Elphaba grabbed her head in frustration. "We can't let this happen! We have to do something!"

"We?" Fiyero was flabbergasted…she was speaking to him as if they were friends!

"Well, SOMEONE has to DO SOMETHING!" Elphaba finally lost it and there was a deafening bang as several fluorescent green sparks shot from her fingertips. For a few moments the entire class was frozen, and then they all began to twitch and twist like robots. They began to twitch faster and faster, each twist accompanied by shrieks of shock and pain.

"Elphaba…what did you do?" Fiyero was astounded at the extent of her power. _Not only beautiful, but also talented. If this is what she can do when she is angry, imagine what would happen if she was…_he shook the thought from his head and motioned to the class questioningly.

"I, I don't know!" Elphaba's hands were fisted at her sides in frustration. "I just…got mad…"

Fiyero sighed. _She certainly is higher maintenance than Galinda. Yet, still, I am drawn to her._ "Fine," he rocked back and forth on his heels for a bit, deciding on the appropriate course of action. Then he went to grab the caged cub. "Stay still," Elphaba nodded, "and don't get mad at me!" Elphaba swallowed. _I would never hurt you._ Fiyero took the cage in his arms and raced from the classroom, calling Elphaba to follow him.

The students continued to twist and twitch painfully until Morrible, who had been heard, from her office, the bang that had occurred when Elphaba lost control, arrived in class. _Why Miss Elphaba…such power…I must tell the Wizard. He will be most pleased…it might even fast track your appearance before him. Now if I could only get you to rid yourself of these…petty…beliefs in right and wrong._ Morrible reversed the spell and the students were sent to their dormitories to rest.

Meanwhile, Elphaba and Fiyero had reached the river that bordered the poppy field. The large bridge loomed ominously behind them. Both panting from the run, they stopped to catch their breath. "Don't shake him!" Elphaba chided Fiyero.

"I'm not…"

"And we can't let him go just anywhere you know. It has to be someplace safe," Elphaba placed her hands on her knees and doubled over to catch her breath.

"I know that!" _Sweet Oz, she thinks I am retarded! For someone so clever she is a terrible judge of character!_ "Do you think I am really stupid?"

Elphaba looked up at Fiyero. _Look at that passion in his eyes. _Resisting the urge to jump him, she snatched the cage from his grasp and walked closer to the poppy field. "No, not _really_ stupid."

_Was that…fondness…in her voice?_ "Why is it that every time I see you, you are causing a commotion?" _And other, unmentionable, reactions._

Elphaba sighed and then bitterly spat out the words, "I don't cause commotions. I am one." Briefly, she rested her head on the cage. _If he didn't hate me before this, he is going to hate me now. I used my powers and people got hurt. I insulted him…and he was only trying to help. I didn't mean to insult him…I just can't let him see how…vulnerable…he makes me feel. I feel as if I could tell him everything…but I can't!_

_She is so unhappy! I wish I could just put my arms around her…and speaking of commotions, if she continues to look at me with that vulnerable 'I feel devastated, please hold me even though I am too scared to ask' look on her face she is going to cause more commotion that will be hard to fix._ "That's for sure," Fiyero sighed. As Elphaba's spine stiffened, he realised that what he had said had come out very, very wrong.

"So you think I should just be quiet? Subservient? I should ignore the wrongs that are happening right under my nose?" She began to inch closer and closer to him with each word.

"No…I…" _Please don't hex me!_

"You think I don't know the price I have to pay for caring this much about everything?" _Including you._

"No…I…"

"You think I don't know how much easier my life would be if I didn't care? If I walked around as if nothing was happening? If I just went on my miserable little way? If I put up with the insults and the hurt and the pain? The rejection?" In her indignation, Elphaba was revealing more of her true feelings than she intended.

"DO you EVER let anyone else say anything?" _She isn't only talking about caring about right and wrong…she is talking about how she feels when the world rejects her. I know that feeling…that pain of rejection. How do I tell her that I can empathise, without sounding like a fruitcake and without being zapped by her sarcastic defences?_

"Oh…sorry…" Elphaba looked at the ground sheepishly.

"What I was trying to say was that…"

"Can I just say one more thing?" Elphaba interrupted again. _Please let me say this right. I need to tell him…show him…how grateful I am. That I know he is a decent human being who deserves to be happy._

Fiyero motioned for her to continue speaking. _What now, I wonder._

"You, you could have walked away back there. You could have left me to clean up my own mess." Elphaba swallowed shallowly. "But you didn't, you helped me."

"Yeah, so?" Fiyero was becoming uncomfortable. He could guess where this was heading. _She is about to out me as a human being with feelings. She is about to completely blast away my mask, my pretence, my defence. _

"So," _please let me not insult him, _"so no matter how shallow and self-absorbed you pretend to be…"

"Excuse me," _shallow and self-absorbed: my mask. Moreover, it was perfect until a beautiful green girl caught my eye and saw straight through me,_ "there is no pretence. I happen to be…genuinely…self-absorbed and…deeply…shallow." _Why am I lying to her! All I have wanted to do since I first laid my eyes on her is bare my soul. Am I so ingrained in my automatic responses that I cannot even choose when to be honest?_

"No you aren't," Elphaba whispered. "If you were, you wouldn't be so unhappy."

Flustered and uncomfortable at feeling so exposed, Fiyero turned to walk away. "If you don't want my help…"

"I do!" Without thinking, Elphaba leapt forward and grabbed his hand. For a split second, the world stopped turning. There was complete silence, even the birds had stopped singing, and then suddenly it started up again. Looking at his hand clasped in hers, Elphaba noticed, for the first time, the scars that mirrored hers. _You really have been unhappy, haven't you? Oh sweet Fiyero!_ She glanced upwards and caught his eyes. Somewhere deep within her a fire had been lit, fuelled by feelings she had never experienced before. A strange warmth was spreading throughout her body, heating her very core. Again, she had the urge to grab him and see what he tasted like; see whether those lips were as soft and supple as they looked. Embarrassed at the thoughts storming her mind, she abruptly let go of his hand and stumbled towards the lion cub.

Resting her head on the cage, she tried to calm herself down. "My…_HIS_ heart is pounding. I didn't mean to scare him." _I am more scared by these feelings than by anything I have ever come across. I could lose control so easily…_

"What did you mean to do Elphaba?" Fiyero came and knelt uncomfortably close to her. When she had grabbed his hand like that, he had felt…something. The world had gone silent and he had experienced tunnel vision: all he could see was her face. All he could feel was her soft hand in his. All he could hear was his own breathing. His imagination had gone wild. He had had a vivid picture of himself pulling her closer and tasting those luscious lips. Nibbling, sucking…hands exploring the shape of her body.

When she had pulled her hand away in fright and embarrassment, it had given him enough time to adjust his clothing…again…and gather some form of intelligent thought together. Now he knelt next to her, but she wouldn't meet his eyes. "And why did you do it to everyone except me?"

_Because I think, I love you!_ "I…" Elphaba looked up and gasped. "You're bleeding!" _Sweet Oz, I hope I didn't do that to him. Oh, sweet Yero!_ "It…it must have scratched you…"

Her eyes were so mesmerising. Fiyero could happily lose himself in them for hours. "Yeah," he spoke without awareness as to what he was saying, "maybe it…scratched me…or something…" _I want to kiss you so badly Elphaba!_

As her hand reached up to wipe the blood from his face, he suddenly got cold feet. Fiyero Tiggular was a Winkie Prince: he had fought in wars and he had hunted the most ferocious of beasts. Not once, in all he had done, had he ever been as afraid as he was now. So many feelings overwhelmed him, things he had never felt before. Feelings were dangerous. They could hurt you, badly. Suddenly he got to his feet and jerked away from her hand. _Please don't take this as a rejection. I need to sort out my sorry self before I can be the man you deserve!_ He gathered the lion cub and ran off to release him.

Elphaba was left standing there shocked and confused. _There was fear in his eyes. Was he afraid of me? Am I really such a monster that Fiyero is afraid of me? I want to comfort him. I want to kiss away his fears. I want to hold him in my arms all night._ She looked at her hands, remembering what had happened inside her when they had touched. _He deserves a wonderful girl. I…I love him, but I am not the girl he deserves. I am not the girl he chose. I am not that girl._

Elphaba wiped away tears and headed back to her dorm. Briefly, she wondered what had happened to Galinda…if her friend ever found out what had happened. Well, nothing had happened…but if Galinda had found out what Elphaba had wanted to happen…

_Why is it that no matter what I do, I end up hurting those I care about?_ Elphaba traced the scars at her wrists as she walked back to the dorms. _I wish I hadn't promised myself I wouldn't intentionally hurt myself anymore. I could really use an emotional release right about now. Keeping everything inside is too painful. I wish I didn't feel as I do. I wish I didn't feel. I wish I wasn't human!_

A single tear made its snaily way down her cheek unnoticed. She would have to think up something to distract Galinda. The blonde may be ditzy, but she had some internal radar when it came to feelings and was usually spot-on in identifying them.

_How am I going to explain all this to Galinda? How am I going to explain myself to Fiyero?_

_How do I explain what I feel, when I haven't felt anything in so long I don't even know the names of the feelings?_

_I can't tell anyone how I feel…especially not Galinda! She can never know!_


	6. Finding Acceptance

**AN:** _Ok…so this chapter has taken a while to appear…mainly because I am very good at procrastinating._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything 'Wicked' nor any of the songs I may (or may not) quote lyrics from.

Chapter Six: Finding Acceptance

A couple of weeks had passed since the 'Lion cub incident' and Elphaba had managed to avoid Fiyero as much as possible. This wasn't entirely hard to accomplish, as he seemed to be avoiding her as well, though sometimes she had to be in the same room as him. He was her roommate's boyfriend after all.

_I probably pissed him off. I definitely insulted him. That's what happens when you attempt to tell someone how you feel. I should have stuck to being obnoxious, sarcastic, and numb._ Elphaba was heading back to her room from the library. She had popped in to check if they had gotten in any new books. Sometimes books came from the Emerald City, though they were mainly texts lauding the Wizard; never anything she fancied reading.

As she walked along the path, she was singing softly to herself. Of course, it was under her breath so that nobody could hear. Even though she had an excellent voice, she was very self-conscious. _"There's a fine, fine line, between a lover and a friend. There's a fine, fine line, between reality and pretend…There's a fine, fine line, between love and a waste of time."_ Elphaba couldn't help but think of Fiyero whenever she heard those lyrics. Perhaps that's why they had stuck in her head. She continued humming the song softly as she walked along. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she failed to notice that the weather had changed and it had started raining.

She had been walking for about five minutes when suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by the intrusion of Madame Morrible. "Miss Elphaba! There you are! I have been searching for you."

"Madame, good day." Elphaba nodded politely at the Head Shiztress.

"Miss Elphaba! I have good news." Morrible handed Elphaba her umbrella while she grabbed at something she had, literally, hidden up her sleeve. Elphaba held the umbrella above her head, glad to have something to protect her from the icy chill of the rain. It didn't do much of a job keeping her dry, she had been walking in the downpour too long for that. "I finally heard back from the Wizard. And…_he wants to meet you!_"

Elphaba's mouth fell open in shock. "He asked for me…personally?" _The Wizard! Sweet Oz! _

Morrible continued as though Elphaba hadn't even spoken. "I know that what happened to our…_dear_…Dr Dillamond upset you. But, you see my dear, when one door closes another one opens." With a flourish, she pulled a green envelope from her sleeve. On the back was the official seal of the Wizard. On the front, in an unfamiliar handwriting, was her name. Miss Elphaba Thropp.

"Oh, Madame!" Elphaba threw her arms around Morrible in an uncharacteristic display of emotion. "How can I ever thank you!"

"Careful my dear," Morrible grabbed at the hand holding the umbrella and positioned it so that the accessory was, once more, sheltering the green witch. "You mustn't get wet!"

_But I have been walking in the rain for the last five minutes?_ Elphaba was slightly confused, but before she could say anything, a strange gleam came into Morrible's eyes. The Head Shiztress did a very random 360-degree spin, pointed each hand to the sky, and then, with a flourish, flung her arms out. The rain disappeared and a weak, but warm, sun returned to the sky. Elphaba looked around her in disbelief.

"Didn't I mention? Weather is my speciality!" Morrible took back her umbrella and awkwardly patted Elphaba on the arm. "Oz speed my dear. Do me proud." With another flourish, and without actually waiting for a response, the Shiztress turned and walked off in the opposite direction.

"I will…at least…I will try." Elphaba mumbled after Morrible.

She could hardly wait to get to her dorm to open the envelope. Thankfully, Galinda was off somewhere, probably with Fiyero, so she had the room to herself. Even the thought of Fiyero being anywhere with Galinda couldn't damper her spirits today. Bouncing onto her bed, a movement she had subconsciously picked up from her roommate, Elphaba crossed her legs and gently eased open the envelope. Inside was a letter, accompanied by two train tickets and an official invitation. Elphaba read the invitation first. It was written on emerald paper, in green ink.

_The bearer of this Invitation **Miss Elphaba Thropp, the Thropp Third Descending** may, on presentation of this invitation, enter the presence of His Wonderfulness the Wizard._

_His Wonderfulness:  
_

**_The Wizard of Oz_**

_Disclaimer: Please note that, due to his extreme importance, there may be a delay between presentation of this invitation and your audience with his Wizardness. Do have patience, as you will be seen as soon as is convenient._

_Any attempt to duplicate this invitation will lead to immediate prosecution._

Elphaba smiled, and with trembling hands opened her letter. Like the invitation, it too was green-on-green. Elphaba smiled; so much green. Maybe she had finally found someone…someplace…that could accept her, verdigris and all. Her dark eyes flew over the page as she absorbed every word. The Wizard…_The Wizard_…had written to her…personally!

_From the Desk of:_

_The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_

**_My dearest Elphaba,_**

**_I hope you don't mind me calling you Elphaba. I know it is a tad personal, but your dear Madame Morrible told me so much about you in her letter, that I feel as if I already know you personally. I hope that you will accept my invitation to come to the Emerald City for an audience with me. If you are as talented as the good Madame has seen fit to describe you, I predict great things in your future. Please find included a train ticket, first class, and your official invitation._**

**_I hope to see you soon,_**

**_The Wizard_**

_I wonder why there are two tickets?_ Elphaba stood staring out of the window. She should probably begin packing, but for a moment she was just revelling in her fortune; things were finally looking up. She had an appointment with The Wizard where, she was sure; she could finally discuss all the things that were happening to the Animals. The Wizard would make things right…as she had told Dr Dillamond: _That's why we HAVE a Wizard._ Elphaba sighed happily and started to daydream, trying to imagine what meeting the Wizard would be like.

When Galinda walked into the room a few moments later, Elphaba didn't even notice her presence. She was still at the window, with a brilliant smile lighting up her eyes, gazing, unseeing, into the distance.

Noticing the green papers on Elphaba's bed, Galinda picked them up and began to read. Even in her own misery, for even the Popular and Blonde have problems and worries, Galinda found herself smiling at Elphaba's good fortune. _What can I do for her to show her that I am happy for her?_

While Elphaba continued to daydream, Galinda started rooting through her roommate's closet. _She doesn't need to worry about the trivial details. Besides, I can do this in my sleep. _Galinda chose a few simple outfits, and even included the hat; it had started its life as a joke, but it actually really suited the green woman. Soon Elphaba's suitcase was full and Galinda closed it with a quiet click.

Elphaba was so lost in her daydreams she didn't even notice that Galinda had packed her bag for her.


	7. Come With Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked, the characters, songs, lyrics or anything.

What Glinda Doesn't Know: Chapter Seven

Elphie made her way to the train station accompanied by Galinda. The pink-wearing girl was subdued – she hadn't heard from Fiyero in a while. Elphie was oblivious to Galinda's feelings – she was in her own wonderful world.

"Elphie, do you think Fiyero still likes me?" Galinda asked.

"Of course he does," Elphie replied, "he is your boyfriend."_ And I wish he were mine!_ "You are going to marry him – remember the secrets?"

"But he has been thinking," Galinda moaned. "I can't understand why. He has been all moody since Dr Dillamond was fired. Ever since that day and whatever happened to that poor little lion cub he hasn't been the same. You went with him, what happened?"

Elphie stared at her friend...ihow do I say that I nearly kissed him, that we connected?/i "Um, nothing happened Galinda." _Nothing much!_ "We just talked a bit about where we should free the cub and what I had done to everyone in class – you know, the magic that I wasn't supposed to do but I did?"

"Yeah I remember. That was quite painful." Galinda rubbed her back in remembrance of the pain she had suffered that day.

"Is Fiyero coming to say goodbye to me?" Elphie asked coyly.

"I don't know Elphie, he hasn't spoken to me the whole day. I wish I know what was bugging him, but he won't talk to me anymore. Not about my clothes, or my hair or his perfectness. He won't talk about anything except that darn lion cub – that's all he ever talks about. Animals and lion cubs and Dr Dillamond. And he has been thinking too much for my liking – I don't think, why should he?" Galinda pouted. _What have I done to make Fiyero hate me? Why isn't he the same?_

_Because he is worth twice as much as you are._ Elphie thought. _Because he has feelings that he has never voiced, things he wants to do that he has never been allowed to do. Dreams that are bigger than you. He is smarter than he appears, and smarter than even the teachers give him credit for. I just wish that people could see that._

"Elphie, what are you thinking? You just frowned in the most annoying way. I wish I knew what went on in that head of yours."

_Well I don't,_ Elphie thought,_ because then you would see the feelings I have for Fiyero._

"I was just wondering where Fiyero is, Galinda, it's not like him to miss a party."

"Oh look, there he is." Galinda waved. "Aww, he brought me some flowers, how nice..."

"Elphie, these are for you," Fiyero gasped out at her, chest heaving from the exertion of running to catch the train. "I bought them for you, poppies, like where we freed the lion cub. I thought they would remind you about that day. They remind me every time I see them."

"Thank you Fiyero. I do remember. And these are lovely. You were so thoughtful!"

_Yes, how thoughtful._ Galinda sulked. The flowers had been for Elphie! _Was there something...no, there couldn't be. Elphie was her friend and Fiyero was going to marry her one of these days. Elphie and Fiyero could never become a couple_. Galinda tried to think of something that could help get the attention focussed again on her, as Fiyero and Elphie were staring at the flowers deep in thought.

_I wonder if he knows how much these mean to me,_ Elphie thought. _I wonder if he knows how I feel about him, whether he can see it in my eyes or hear it in my words. Galinda doesn't, but then Galinda doesn't see anything that has got nothing to do with her._

_I wonder if she knows my feelings, or that I have any toward her? I wish I wasn't attached to Galinda, I would tell Elphie how I feel instantly – but I am stuck with little Miss "pink and shallow", even though I pretended to be shallow to get her – and now there is nothing I can do about it that won't break her heart into two... or at least dent it slightly._

"Everybody," Galinda announced, "I know what I am going to do to express my outrage at Dr Dillamond's firing. I will change my name!"

"Change your what?" Elphie looked up in surprise, the flowers temporarily forgotten.

"Galinda, that's nice," Fiyero mumbled, still watching Elphie's face.

"I will change my name to honour him – as he had his own way of pronouncing my name. I will henceforth now be known as GLINDA!"

"Wow, that's an amazing act of selflessness." Elphie's sarcasm was lost on the blonde, yet again. Fiyero, however, looked up and smiled when he met Elphie's eyes. Nothing could have changed the moment they shared when freeing the lion cub. That was a moment that would last forever.

"All aboard the train for the Emerald City!" A conductor shouted.

Fiyero, who had decided he was going to tell Elphie how he felt, suddenly got cold feet. "I'm sorry Elphie, have a nice trip." _Why can't I admit what I feel? Why do I have to be Mr Shallow and Self-absorbed?_ He rushed off in more of a hurry that he had come in, as if his feelings were chasing him out the door.

Nessa and Boq were quietly arguing in a corner. That was until Boq ran off. Nessa followed as fast as her wheelchair would take her. "Nessa!" Elphie called after her sister, but there was no response. Elphie turned her attention back to her roommate, who was quietly sobbing into her handkerchief.

"Galinda..."

"It's Glinda now! Stupid idea, idiot..." there were more mutters as she sobbed once again into her handkerchief. Elphie smiled wanly. While it was nice to see Glinda in a tizz, it wasn't nice to see her so upset – even if she was an annoying pink Barbie.

"It's ok Glinda, nobody cares what your name is – they all love you anyway!"

"But I don't want them to love me, I only want Fiyero – and he seems to be losing interest in me. I don't even think he is a perfect as me anymore, but I still want him." The blonde suddenly stopped, her face white. "Is this how other people feel?" Wailing and more sobs insued as Glinda's handkerchief bore the brunt of her mood. _All my life I have had no trouble getting others to like me, and now I seem to be losing the one person I really liked_! It was unsure to Glinda whether she was thinking of Fiyero or Elphaba.

_Trust Glinda to make this all about her_, Elphie thought. _Can't she think of others for once in her life? Can't she see that Fiyero is different? That this thinking isn't just a one-time thing? That he is smarter than the shallow man that he appears to be? Why can't she see that? Why doesn't anybody but me see that?_

"Come with me," Elphie murmured, thinking of Fiyero. However, it was Glinda who answered.


	8. One Long Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or anything associated with it.

What Glinda Doesn't Know: Chapter Eight

Glinda had heard what Elphie had meant for Fiyero, but she had heard it, and once she had she would never let it go. "Come with you? You want _me_ to come with you? How thoughtful! Why, I've always wanted to see the Emerald City."

_I didn't mean for you to hear that_, Elphie thought, _but I suppose now it's been said I can't do anything about it._ "Yeah, come with me. See the sights, maybe catch some Wizomainia?. I hear that the weather is good this time of year. What do you say?"

_I wonder why she asked me?_ Glinda thought to herself, oblivious to the fact that it was never her that had been asked. _Maybe she planned this all along to bolster my spirits._ "I will go with you," Glinda happily mumbled, putting away her handkerchief. "I think that I will. I have heard a lot about the Emerald City and what a great place it is, I know that I will have fun – so much shopping to do, so many places to see. Let's go."

They boarded the train and Elphie stowed her luggage. "What will you wear, Glinda?" Elphie asked. "You don't have any luggage."

"Oh, I'll buy something small when I get there – I have my father's credit card that he lent me for emergencies, and the Emerald City is an emergency!"

Elphie just smiled and stared out of the train window. Her heart ached. If only Fiyero was the one accompanying her to this meeting with The Wizard. She knew that the meeting would go well if Fiyero was there – he was a prince so he know all about talking to royalty – the protocol and things like that. "Glinda," Elphie was jolted out of her reverie by a thought. "Do you think The Wizard will like me? I mean, I am green and all that." She chewed her lip nervously.

Glinda turned to look at her friend, _So many insecurities_, she thought. _So many little things that have pricked her courage along the way. I must try harder to help her fit in, when we get back to Shizz. Maybe help her get a few new friends, I am sure the others would let her hang with them if I pitch it right._ "Elphie," she said, "The Wizard will love you to bits. Madam Morrible has told him all about you, and I am sure she mentioned your colour in there so as not to alarm him when you arrived to see him. I just know that he will love you like a father loves a child – he is our father after all; the father of all of Oz."

Elphie smiled and continued staring out of the window. _I hope so_.

When they arrived at the Emerald City, Elphie stared in wide-mouthed wonder. Everything was green. The buildings, the people (well their clothing) the streets – all green. For the first time she wasn't standing out in the crowd. Elphie let one single tear run don her cheek .

"What's wrong?" Glinda asked.

"It's just that for the first time I am where I belong." Elphie answered. "Nobody is laughing or pointing or throwing things at me. They accept me as one of them. I have never felt this before." A sickening thought shuddered through her. _I will never feel this way again_. Elphie brushed the thought off and continued looking around smiling. She bought a pair of glasses with Glinda and they stared in wonder at the scenery. Glinda bought a small fortune of a wardrobe – she would have several dresses to choose from when they eventually saw The Wizard. Glinda smiled at her friend having so much fun. _I must take a photo or something,_ she thought. _I want Elphie to remember this day forever. She looks so happy._ Elphie was thinking something along the same lines. _I wish I had brought my camera – I would love to relive these memories when I am old and alone with my cats._ A thought intruded and she mumbled it without thinking. "Fiyero likes cats."

"What did you say about Fiyero?" Glinda's ears were sharp.

"I said 'Fiyero likes cats'". Elphie gulped and tried to salvage the situation. "I saw one down that ally and was wondering if we shouldn't get him one.

"When did he say that he likes cats? Well, he did help with the lion cub, and lion cubs are just big cats."

"I am not talking about getting him an Animal, just an animal."

Glinda pondered this for a while, her pert, pink mouth pouted in thought. "I think you're right. After we see The Wizard tomorrow we will go to the pet store, I am sure that there will be something there that he would like."

_Phew!_ thought Elphie. _That was a close one._ If her friend had found out how close her thoughts were to imaging a future with her boyfriend...well there would be hell to pay. Hell.

That night they went to see Wizomania. Glinda thought it was just peachy, but in Elphie's opinion it was overrated. The Wizard dolls with the extending necks just looked stupid, and all the people seemed to be in a thrall about something. _It's almost as if they are blinded into believing that this is great. Almost as if they have been brainwashed._ Elphie brushed the thought aside and continued watching the show. Afterwards they queued at the entrance with the other audience members and waited for the cast to come out so that could get their programmes signed. "I always wanted to meet a star," Glinda fussed. "I know I will be a big star one day, riding around in a unique carriage so that everybody knows that it's me coming along.

_That's entirely possible..._ Elphie thought meanly._ She has the looks to get her anywhere, and being a star doesn't take any brains. It only takes looks to get where you need to be – I should know, mine have disadvantaged me all my life._ "Well, Elphie," Glinda asked her friend an important question while they were walking home to the hotel. "What about tomorrow? Are you afraid?"

"I don't think so," Elphie said. "Maybe a bit intimidated, but not afraid. I wish I know what to expect though. We haven't run into anyone who has met The Wizard in person yet. I had hoped that someone could have told us what it's like. I guess we will have to find out for ourselves."

That next day dawned clean and bright. The emerald sky was filled with a dusting of fluffy green clouds._ Even the clouds are my colour_, Elphie thought. _Maybe this is a sign. Maybe today will go well._ Elphie had a sickening through that maybe she was wrong. Maybe things wouldn't go as planned and maybe things would be terrible. She couldn't understand where the thoughts were coming from – everything had been fine up until now, and today wasn't looking to be more sinister than any other.

_I only hope I get to plead my case. The Animals need me as their Champion seeing as they can't speak for themselves anymore._ Thinking of Dr Dillamond gave Elphie all the courage that she needed to face the day.


	9. Never Doing Anything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

What Glinda Doesn't Know: Chapter Nine

Glinda woke up with a smile on her face. _Such a beautiful day! _Elphie was already awake and at the window, fully dressed. _She seems to spend a lot of time staring out of windows_, Glinda mused. "Elphie, l what are you doing up so early? We aren't going sight-seeing today."

"Well I couldn't sleep with excitement so I got up and showered. The shower here is so much better than the one at the dorm by the way – it seems t hat money can't get you everything." Glinda pouted but Elphie continued." Anyways, once I was showered I had to get dressed and then I ran out of things to do so I looked out the window at the scenery. Look Glinda, the clouds are green!

Glinda got up and looked out the window. "So they are," she murmured, looking at their reflection in her roommates eyes. "So they are." Glinda took her time getting dressed, beautified and accessorised. "Have to be perfect when I see The Wizard," Glinda mumbled and sang to herself as she was dressing. "Have to wear the sparkly yellow dress, oh it's so sparkly, and the matching shoes and of course the little purse that I picked up at a bargain price. Add this pretty hairclip and we are almost done..."

Elphie listened to the mumbling and smiled. Only Glinda could make meeting The Wizard into a fashion parade. Self-consciously she tugged at her plain black dress. It wasn't her best, but it was second best. The best one was too sparkly in her opinion. Perhaps she should have worn that one, sparkles and all, maybe she should have waited to see The Wizard. But The Wizard can't wait, he asked to see her and see her he would, plain dress or not. Elphie picked up the black hat that had caused so many problems such a long time ago. "I think I'll wear you," she mumbled.

Glinda looked over at her friend fingering the hat in nostalgia. _I can't believe how far we've come,_ Glinda mused. _From that day at the Ozdust, now we are meeting The Wizard. I just wish Fiyero could be here to share this with me._

_I just wish Fiyero could be here to share this with me,_ Elphie mused._ I know he would understand how much this means to me. I know that he wouldn't make it about him or his fashion, he would see to it that the Animals came first, like he did that day in class with the lion cub. That's why I didn't magic-spell him, I think, because he cared enough about the cub and its future. I should tell him that's the reason, although I think my crush on him was part of it...I'll never tell him that, never._

"I wish Fiyero could be here," Glinda turned and spoke to Elphie. "He would compliment this outfit so well." _He isn't an accessory!_ Elphie thought ferociously, but the words wouldn't come out of her mouth. If she admitted that much to Glinda then her friend would see her true feelings for the Winkie prince and that would ruin the friendship. _I've had so few friendships in my life, and so many crushes,. I can ride this one out like I rode out the others. Friendship is more important to me than a stupid crush. I just wish that he wasn't so handsome a man. I wish that he would show some interest in me. Well, he did bring me those flowers before the train took off. I wonder._

The two friends walked to the palace. They were shown to a large waiting area where they waited in the presence of two guards with long pikes. Suddenly a voice from the doorway interrupted their thoughts. "The Wizard will see you know," a guard announced. Glinda and Elphie walked slowly to the throne room. In it was a gigantic metal face that bobbed and weaved as if on a springy neck. A low and booming voice came from its mouth.

"I am Oz, the great and powerful, I am Oz, the terrible, I am Oz, what do you want of me?"

"Elphie, say something!" Glinda squeaked. She was terrified right down to her yellow heels. Shaking somewhat, Elphie gulped then started speaking.

"I am Elphaba Thropp your Wizardness," she took a breath hoping that her voice wasn't really as trembly as she thought it was. "And this is my friend, Glin..."

"Oh, is that you Elphaba, I couldn't see your face from back there." The head stopped moving and seemed to rest on its neck, bobbing slightly with the inertia. A round man came stepping out from behind the enormous structure. "I couldn't make out who you were, it's so hard to see faces from back there, not that I have ever seen your face before, but Madam Morrible did describe you so well it's as if I knew what I was looking for all along. And so, which witch is which?" Helaughed. "Just kidding, I know who is who. Elphaba, nice to see you, I have waited a long time for this. And you are?" He turned to Glinda.

"I am Glinda Upland, of the upper uplands, the "Ga" is silent." Glinda bowed. The wizard looked confused for a brief moment and then shrugged it off. He turned to Elphaba.

"Finally I meet you! You don't know how much this means to me. I have heard so much about you that I feel as if you are my daughter. My own flesh and blood. I have always longed to be a father, which is why I think of all the citizens of Oz as a son or daughter. I love them all so much and try to answer their hoped and fears. Things are tough here in Oz, but we will make it through. And how you are here Elphaba, and how smart you are. Everyone deserves a change to fly and here is your chance – come with me and we will have you prove yourself before I can answer your hearts desire. Remember; everyone deserves a change to fly!" Elphie wondered why he repeated that line, but shrugged and continued walking to where he was standing – arms opened wide. Glinda followed like a lost puppy.

"Madam, the book!" The Wizard announced grandly. Madam Morrible emerged from an adjoining room with a large book in her hands.

"Madam!" Glinda exclaimed. "You are here, what are you doing here?"

"I am the new press secretary to The Wizard. You see, dear, when you do something good for The Wizard, he will do something good for you. I brought Elphaba to him, through my letter, and now he has promoted me to press secretary. Isn't it wonderful! Now, this is ..."

"Is that he Grimmorie!" Glinda exclaimed in excitement.

"Yes it is," Madam Morrible seemed a bit huffy at the interruption and at the fact that her thunder had been stolen. "The magical book of enchantments."

"Can I touch it?" Glinda stuck out her hand in amazement, an expression of wonder on her face.

"Nooo." Madam Morrible sneered.

_She never lets me do anything._ Glinda bemoaned. _Anything!_


	10. Defying Perceptions

Dsclaimer: I don't own anything.

What Glinda Doesn't Know: Chapter Ten

_She never lets me do anything,_ Glinda thought crossly. _Not even in sorcery class. It's all "Miss Elphaba" this and "Miss Elphaba" that. "Please do this spell Miss Elphaba" and "Help me with that potion Miss Elphaba." When would someone recognise that she, Glinda Upland, had something to offer that wasn't completely senseless beauty!_

"What must I do to prove myself?" Elphie asked.

"Simply use a levitation spell from this book," The Wizard illustrated with his hands as he spoke. "Help my monkey servant Chistery to play with the birds that he stares at so longingly each day. Every day I find him at the window, staring out into the sunshine – watching the birds playing.

_Maybe he just wants to go outside. But we mustn't contradict The Wizard,_ Elphie thought.

"I want him to have the opportunity to feel what it's like to fly," The Wizard continued.

"Now don't be afraid if you can't read the book straight away," Madam Morrible interjected. "I myself can only read but a few of them, and that has taken years of practice." Madam Morrible turned to the Levitation spell and placed the book in Elphaba's hands. Elphaba placed the book on the floor and knelt before it.

"What funny writing. This doesn't say lev..."

"It's the lost language of Spells. Just try your best dearie."

Elphie began chanting to herself, skimming along the lines with her fingertips.

"She's doing it! Merciful Oz she's actually doing it!" The Wizard could hardly contain his excitement. "Oh Chistery, just wait and see what's going to happen! You will have an experience you will never forget. Madam, she is really doing it!"

"Madam, is she really doing it?" Glinda was enthralled.

"Yes she is, not hush." Madam Morrible brushed Glinda aside as one might a fly. There was a horrible gleam in her eyes.

Suddenly Chistery began to writhe and scream. "He's in pain!"Elphaba exclaimed. "He's in pain! What's wrong? What have I done?" All of a sudden a pair of scaly black wings sprouted from Chistery's back. Elphaba could actually see the flesh breaking as they poked through. "He's hurting! How can I reverse it?"

"You can't," Madam Morrible said with glee. "Spells are unreversable. That's the beauty of spells!"

"Oh isn't this grand Elphaba, look at what you've done!" The Wizard opened the blinds to reveal an entire troop of monkeys, each with his or her own pair of tiny black dragon wings. "Look at your power Elphaba! On your first try! Oh Madam, you spoke the truth!"

"I told you, didn't I. And now with these spies..."

"Spies?" Elphaba was aghast. "Why do you need spies?

"Spies is a harsh word," The Wizard tried to calm her down. "How about 'scouts'? Is that a better word?"

_He has no power! Neither does she! That's why they needed me – they needed someone to read this book for them. I let them use me!_ "You can't read this book, neither of you can." Elphaba looked around the room. Glinda's spine stiffened at her friend's tone. _What are you thinking now Elphie? Please don't get us into trouble! Please!_

"Well, no," The Wizard answered, "but now I have you to do that for me. You have the power!"

_Power,_ thought Elphie_, power!_ "You have no real power!" She stammered. "You, you have n-no power...that's why you need me and books and spells and spies!"

"No, I have no power," The Wizard admitted. "And I need scouts, we are calling them scouts. They will fly around and report on any subversive Animal activity.

Elphaba's bubble of hope popped. He was the one responsible for the suppression of the Animals! Gasping for air Elphaba ran from the room.

"Don't worry your Ozness, I will find her." Glinda followed her roommate out the door and up the stairs.

"We can't let her go!" The Wizard exclaimed. "She knows too much!"

"Don't worry your Ozness, I will handle this!" Madam Morrible sashayed out the room.

Before they knew it, Elphie and Glinda had reached the attic. Looking around and finding no more steps, Elphaba realised that she was cornered. "We can't go any higher," Elphie remarked in desperation. "We need to barricade the door!" Seeing a broomstick she placed it firmly underneath the handle. In the distance the two of them could hear The Wizard shouting to his guards – something about a fugitive loose in the palace. _They don't mean to let me live in peace after this._ Elphie shuddered. _Oh, if only I had listened to my feelings! If only I had stayed back at the hotel. I wouldn't have come here today and I wouldn't be in this mess._ It took her a while to notice that Glinda was speaking.

"I hope you're happy now! How you've burned your bridges and ruined the day you have been waiting for all your life! I hope that you are happy!"

Elphie growled. "I hope you are happy too. I hope you are happy how, once again, you've grovelled at the feet of someone in power. I hope you are happy that once again you are the golden girl who does no wrong while I'm the bastard at the family reunion! You are submissive and pathetic and I can't take this!"

Suddenly they heard Madam Morrible, her voice magnified, as she spoke from the balcony a few stories down. "Citizens of Oz, I have an announcement. There is a terror who must be found and captured. Pay no attention to her words or anything she says – she lies! She is responsible for the pain these poor monkeys are in, and her green skin only serves as a reflection of her wicked soul. Find me this Wicked Witch!"

"Oh Elphie," Glinda grabbed her friends hand in sympathy and support. "Don't be afraid..." her voice trembled. "Don't be afraid."

"I'm not." Elphie was close to laughing from hysteria. "It's The Wizard who should be afraid of me!" She took a gulp of air. "Too long I have been afraid of what others thought of me. Too long have I waited in the wings and let others speak for me. Too long have I done things because someone dictated my actions to me. No more! Today I am free!" A faint smirk curled at her lips. "Everyone deserves a chance to fly, now's my chance!"

Elphaba placed the book on the floor and knelt before it once again. Immune to Glinda's panic she began chanting. "Elphie!" Glinda tried to get her friend's attention. "Elphie, stop. That's what got you into this mess – that stupid book and the stupid spell! STOP!" Elphaba stopped chanting and simply looked at the book, dazed. "Where are your wings, Elphie, where are your wings?" Glinda was in a panic now. "Maybe you aren't as powerful as you think you ar...sweet Oz!" Glinda was shocked into silence as she saw the broom float from barring the door to halt, quivering at Elphaba's side. To hide her own panic she found a scrap of cloth and placed it around the trembling Elphaba.

"I told you I could do it!" There was a mixture of pride and surprise in Elphie's voice. "Come, jump on...come with me. Together we could do great things Glinda. With your personality and my power we could get rid of The Wizard! Come with me!"

"I can't Elphie, I can't. I hope that you will be happy with the path you've chosen, but I can't choose it with you. I can't." Tears poured down Glinda's face.

Elphie simply nodded as Glinda stepped back and watched her friend mount the broom. Suddenly there was a crash as the door splintered open. Elphaba began to rise into the skies as the guards, misinterpreting the situation, began to manhandle Glinda.

"Stop, leave her. I'm the one you want." Elphaba caught the guards' attention. It's me. Leave her be. Everyone deserves the chance to fly and now is my chance. I won't be stopped by any Wizard – no one will ever bring me down again.

Elphaba kept rising into the night sky as silent tears slid down Glinda's cheeks. She had just lost the one meaningful friend she had.


End file.
